


Is That A Gun In Your Pocket

by Thene



Series: By A Hundred Cuts (FFXIII drabbles) [2]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thene/pseuds/Thene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raines, to Rygdea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Gun In Your Pocket

Was it good for you? Was it easy? Did you want it the way I did? Will you think of me the next time you clean your gun?

Did I touch you in return, and did some part of you awaken? Did you feel what I felt - our belonging to freedom - were you with me all the way? Did you take it with a smile?

Will you still like me in the morning? It shouldn't ruin our friendship - you still respect me, I hope?

Did you know I've loved you always, and I hoped we'd be together in the end?


End file.
